tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Utopia Towers
Utopia Towers is an high rise apartment building located in Caxias Do Sul. Scott Dawson purchased the building after leaving the Paradise Foundation, registering it under Utopia Holdings, and it serves a business front for his personal operations. The building has sixteen floors. Facilities The building, besides having luxury apartments, possesses a helipad, underground parking, and an aquatic facility. The aquatic facility includes a pool, work-out room, hot tub, sauna and massage parlor. The ground floor has offices for some Utopia Holdings staff as well as a security office. A shuttle service is offered that can take people to Caxias Do Sul's private airfield or to Porto Alegre, which is where the company yachts are docked. The complex has special solar panels and back-up generators in case of power failures. Penthouse suites make up two of the top six floors of the building. The lower nine floors have 30 units each, while there are 10 penthouses per floor. The top four floors make up the penthouse belonging to Scott Dawson and Ryoshi Dawson. The top floor holds a gym and pool as well as the personal residence for the couple and a private Japanese garden. The second floor has a laboratory and workshops as well as quarters for their guests and staff. The floor below is the operations center as well as the library. The final floor houses the public space for parties, as well as a kitchen, bar, theater, living room and dining area. Staff Sela Ward.jpg|Lillian Carmichael Property Manager|link=Lillian Carmichael Bahar Soomekh.jpg|Nefreri Chalthoum Leasing Agent|link=Nefreri Chalthoum Angélica Ksyvickis.jpg|Irene Azevedo Front Desk Supervisor|link=Irene Azevedo Alycia Purrott 4.jpg|Heather Douglas Front Desk Day Shift|link=Heather Douglas Shenae Grimes 4.jpg|Janet Van Dyne Front Desk Evening Shift|link=Janet Van Dyne Tennants Kiefer Sutherland.jpg|Scott Dawson Owner of Utopia Holdings Top Floor|link=Scott Dawson Maggie Q.jpg|Ryoshi Dawson Owner of Utopia Holdings Top Floor|link=Ryoshi Dawson Eva Mendes 2.jpg|Rosalina Vasquez CEO of Utopia Holdings Top Floor|link=Rosalina Vasquez Gina Carano.jpg|Parker Reich Private Security Top Floor|link=Parker Reich Lynn Collins.jpg|Astrid Somers Princess Unit 1204|link=Astrid Somers Natalia Anderle 3.jpg|Calixta Teodoro Super-Model Unit 1205|link=Calixta Teodoro Adriana Lima 2.jpg|Lola Mateo Super-Model Unit 1206|link=Lola Mateo Angelina Jolie.jpg|Angel Jenly Actress Unit 1208|link=Angel Jenly Tyra Banks 2.jpg|Tonya Cash Super-Model Unit 1209|link=Tonya Cash Ona Grauer.jpg|Seraphina Wiegard Personal Assistant Unit 1209|link=Seraphina Wiegard Sydney Tamiia Poitier.jpg|Sydney Peron Unemployed Unit 1209|link=Sydney Peron Jennifer Love Hewiit.jpg|Jennifer Lone Fluit Actress Unit 1102|link=Jennifer Lone Fluit Bianca Kajlich.jpg|Amanda Hendricks Retired Software Company CEO Unit 1104|link=Amanda Hendricks Laura Allen 3.jpg|Julianna Hendricks Retired Software Company CFO Unit 1104|link=Julianna Hendricks ValLeto01.jpg|Tatienne Beaufort Private Security to Amanda Hendricks and Julianna Hendricks Unit 901|link=Tatienne Beaufort LizaLap04.jpg|Macaria Jiang Personal Assistant to Julianna Hendricks Unit 902|link=Macaria Jiang LindKraft04.jpg|Leonie Kundert Chief of Staff to Amanda Hendricks and Julianna Hendricks Unit 903|link=Leonie Kundert CM01.jpg|Adelaide Chesterson Private Maid to Amanda Hendricks and Julianna Hendricks Unit 904|link=Adelaide Chesterson GG02.jpg|Adalyn Marcham Personal Lawyer to Amanda Hendricks and Julianna Hendricks Unit 926|link=Adalyn Marcham Dawn Olivieri.jpg|Lydia Talent Colt Brothers Financial Branch Manager Unit 822|link=Lydia Talent Ewa Da Cruz 3.jpg|Alejandra Cabrera Pilot Consultant Unit 715|link=Alejandra Cabrera Category:Locations Category:Clockwork Category:The IT Files